


Memorial Day: A Tribute Fic

by SesshomaruFreak, Timewaster123456789



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tribute Fic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: Memorial Day in Seireitei. Written in honor of Memorial Day 2019, crossposted from FFN. God bless America and the heroes who defend her.





	Memorial Day: A Tribute Fic

I own nothing. Beta'd by SesshomaruFreak.

I hope that the frivolity of making a fic out of this doesn't take away from what I'm trying to do here. I wanted to bring these lesser known war heroes and more well known subjects to the attention of people who might otherwise not be informed. This is not intended for entertainment.

Written to Sabaton's music, which is awesome. Various websites and documentaries were used to supplement my memory for research (I highly recommend 'badass of the week. Com' it's awesome as well).

Items in italics are copy-pasted Medal of Honor citations and should be as factually accurate as the database I took them from. In choosing Medal of Honor citations I applied no personal choice, I merely picked the posthumously awarded recipients from Iraq, Afghanistan and Somalia and then chose the first ones I found from Vietnam to make thirteen. If I do a Veterans Day version of this I will highlight living recipients.

My apologies, exact stats on cause of deaths in Iraq/Afghanistan are hard to come by. I tried to hit some major groups with the help of icasualties App/ Fatalities? And extrapolating from www. cmrlink sitrep/ full/ grim-toll-of-military-women-killed-in-war and a slew of similar sites. At any rate I'm sure I've made errors and overlooked things.

So much thanks to my packmate HisagiKuchiki for finding me PO3 Mike Madrid's rank.

* * *

**(To all those who have died doing their duty.)**

Yamamato stood in front of the massed forces of Soul Society and spoke solemnly.

"Today we gather to mourn those who've fallen in defense of our lives, our peace, our families, but most importantly of those values which we hold dearer than our lives. Today we honor the sacrifice and memory of those who gave everything, for the innocents they strove to protect, for their brothers in arms. We remember those who to preserve the deepest of bonds, laid down their lives for their comrades in arms. "

His voice rose, "We remember those who against overwhelming odds, faced near certain death willingly, with pride in their hearts because it had to be done. We honor those who when the call came did not look around for 'somebody' to handle it but drew their sword and charged into the teeth of the enemy _because_ somebody had to and they chose to be that somebody. To them from the lowliest unseated officer, to the most renowned captain we must bow our heads."

Yamamoto stepped down from the podium and listened with one ear to the next speaker. The rest of his mind was occupied with a half-remembered litany of the young men and women he'd sent to their deaths. Sent because it had to be done and that necessity sufficed to ease his conscience three-hundred and sixty-four days a year. Today it didn't and he felt as though every year of life lost had been added to his own age.

_For conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty: Staff Sergeant Travis W. Atkins distinguished himself by acts of gallantry and intrepidity above and beyond the call of duty on 1 June 2007, while serving in the position of Squad Leader with Company D, 2d Battalion, 14th Infantry Regiment, 2d Brigade Combat Team, 10th Mountain Division, in support of Operation IRAQI FREEDOM. While manning a static observation post in the town of Abu Samak, Iraq, Staff Sergeant Atkins was notified that four suspicious individuals, walking in two pairs, were crossing an intersection not far from his position. Staff Sergeant Atkins immediately moved his squad to interdict the individuals. One of the individuals began behaving erratically, prompting Staff Sergeant Atkins to disembark from his patrol vehicle and approach to conduct a search. Both individuals responded belligerently toward Staff Sergeant Atkins, who then engaged the individual he had intended to search in hand-to-hand combat. Staff Sergeant Atkins tried to wrestle the insurgent's arms behind his back. When he noticed the insurgent was reaching for something under his clothes, Staff Sergeant Atkins immediately wrapped him in a bear hug and threw him to the ground, away from his fellow soldiers. Staff Sergeant Atkins maintained his hold on the insurgent, placing his body on top of him, further sheltering his patrol. With Staff Sergeant Atkins on top of him, the insurgent detonated a bomb strapped to his body, killing Staff Sergeant Atkins. Staff Sergeant Atkins acted with complete disregard for his own safety. In this critical and selfless act of valor, Staff Sergeant Atkins saved the lives of the three other soldiers who were with him and gallantly gave his life for his country. Staff Sergeant Atkins' undaunted courage, warrior spirit, and steadfast devotion to duty are in keeping with the highest traditions of military service and reflect great credit upon himself, the 2d Brigade Combat Team, and the United States Army._

* * *

**(For the RL version please look into the defense of Benghazi.)**

Soi Fon stepped up to speak. It was tradition for every captain to highlight a fallen member of their squad. She hated it, was firmly convinced that she'd rather _be_ the dead member, but it wasn't the kind of duty you could blow off.

She took a deep breath, "Two members of the stealth force, Onigashi and Tonaka, were tasked with protecting the noble Ashadi from reported assassination attempts. They were valued members of the force and conducted the mission incognito as servants."

She struggled to keep the rage from her voice as she continued, "The 'assassination attempt' turned out to be a near invasion by hollows lured to the manor. They held them off for three hours while C46 dithered about whether they could be seen aiding a noble and if that would offend the other noble families and set a bad precedent."

Her voice shook with emotion as she continued and her hand clenched in rage, "They died along with their charge before help finally arrived hours too late. My soldiers did their job I-I don't know what the fuck C46 was doing."

She sniffed and continued, her voice a choked whisper, "but _they_ did their job." Soi fon returned to her seat blinking back tears of rage. She was shaking with it, her hands clenching and opening in a futile desire to strangle C46 .

_For conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty: Private First Class Ross A. McGinnis distinguished himself by acts of gallantry and intrepidity above and beyond the call of duty while serving as an M2 .50-caliber Machine Gunner, 1st Platoon, C Company, 1st Battalion, 26th Infantry Regiment, in connection with combat operations against an armed enemy in Adhamiyah, Northeast Baghdad, Iraq, on 4 December 2006. That afternoon his platoon was conducting combat control operations in an effort to reduce and control sectarian violence in the area. While Private McGinnis was manning the M2 .50-caliber Machine Gun, a fragmentation grenade thrown by an insurgent fell through the gunner's hatch into his vehicle. Reacting quickly, he yelled "grenade," allowing all four members of his crew to prepare for the grenade's blast. Then, rather than leaping from the gunner's hatch to safety, Private McGinnis made the courageous decision to protect his crew. In a selfless act of bravery, in which he was mortally wounded, Private McGinnis covered the live grenade, pinning it between his body and the vehicle and absorbing most of the explosion. Private McGinnis' gallant action directly saved four men from certain serious injury or death. Private First Class McGinnis' extraordinary heroism and selflessness at the cost of his own life, above and beyond the call of duty, are in keeping with the highest traditions of the military service and reflect great credit upon himself, his unit, and the United States Army._

* * *

**(To those who fell in Vietnam.)**

Kira faced the crowd, sweat beaded on his face.

"Kisari fell defending his captain, loyal to the last against a far stronger opponent. However because that captain was the traitor Gin, despite the fact that he did not know that at the time, C46 'forgot' to give him any of the standard honors," Kira struggled to keep his voice even, ignoring the tears falling freely down his face.

"None outside of his family and some of our squad attended his funeral. His widow and three children still await death benefits," Kira left the podium, angrily wiping his face. Hisagi put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. There'd be time for friendship later now was a time for pain. To feel a fraction of what the fallen must have felt. To truly _feel_ their loss.

_For conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty while serving as Automatic Weapons Gunner in SEAL Team 3, Naval Special Warfare Task Group Arabian Peninsula, in support of Operation IRAQI FREEDOM on 29 September 2006. As a member of a combined SEAL and Iraqi Army sniper overwatch element, tasked with providing early warning and stand-off protection from a rooftop in an insurgent-held sector of Ar Ramadi, Iraq, Petty Officer Monsoor distinguished himself by his exceptional bravery in the face of grave danger. In the early morning, insurgents prepared to execute a coordinated attack by reconnoitering the area around the element's position. Element snipers thwarted the enemy's initial attempt by eliminating two insurgents. The enemy continued to assault the element, engaging them with a rocket-propelled grenade and small arms fire. As enemy activity increased, Petty Officer Monsoor took position with his machine gun between two teammates on an outcropping of the roof. While the SEALs vigilantly watched for enemy activity, an insurgent threw a hand grenade from an unseen location, which bounced off Petty Officer Monsoor's chest and landed in front of him. Although only he could have escaped the blast, Petty Officer Monsoor chose instead to protect his teammates. Instantly and without regard for his own safety, he threw himself onto the grenade to absorb the force of the explosion with his body, saving the lives of his two teammates. By his undaunted courage, fighting spirit, and unwavering devotion to duty in the face of certain death, Petty Officer Monsoor gallantly gave his life for his country, thereby reflecting great credit upon himself and upholding the highest traditions of the United States Naval Service._

* * *

**(For the RL version please check out Capt. Ben L. Salomon.)**

Unohana looked out into the audience.

"Rakoshi did not like killing, not even hollows. Do not for one second think that made him a coward," Her voice grew hard and she allowed her reiatsu to whip around her.

"He volunteered to be medical attaché to the Eleventh when they moved on Hueco Mundo. At the height of the battle in Death's Field he was healing in his medical tent when it was overrun by hollows. He defeated these hollows with hakudo and continued to operate while repeatedly dealing with hollow encroachment. Finally with the Eleventh itself being overwhelmed he took to the field of battle and scorched the earth with kido. When we recovered his body he was surrounded by hollow residue two feet deep," Unohana stepped down.

The Eleventh had even celebrated his prowess but that didn't make his death weigh on her any less. He would have been better off a coward.

_For conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty while serving as a Rifle Squad Leader, 4th Platoon, Company K, Third Battalion, Seventh Marines (Reinforced), Regimental Combat Team 7, First Marine Division (Reinforced), on 14 April 2004. Corporal Dunham's squad was conducting a reconnaissance mission in the town of Karabilah, Iraq, when they heard rocket-propelled grenade and small arms fire erupt approximately two kilometers to the west. Corporal Dunham led his Combined Anti-Armor Team towards the engagement to provide fire support to their Battalion Commander's convoy, which had been ambushed as it was traveling to Camp Husaybah. As Corporal Dunham and his Marines advanced, they quickly began to receive enemy fire. Corporal Dunham ordered his squad to dismount their vehicles and led one of his fire teams on foot several blocks south of the ambushed convoy. Discovering seven Iraqi vehicles in a column attempting to depart, Corporal Dunham and his team stopped the vehicles to search them for weapons. As they approached the vehicles, an insurgent leaped out and attacked Corporal Dunham. Corporal Dunham wrestled the insurgent to the ground and in the ensuing struggle saw the insurgent release a grenade. Corporal Dunham immediately alerted his fellow Marines to the threat. Aware of the imminent danger and without hesitation, Corporal Dunham covered the grenade with his helmet and body, bearing the brunt of the explosion and shielding his Marines from the blast. In an ultimate and selfless act of bravery in which he was mortally wounded, he saved the lives of at least two fellow Marines. By his undaunted courage, intrepid fighting spirit, and unwavering devotion to duty, Corporal Dunham gallantly gave his life for his country, thereby reflecting great credit upon himself and upholding the highest traditions of the Marine Corps and the United States Naval Service._

* * *

**(To those who died in the first 'suicide' waves at D-day.)**

Momo wiped her tearstained face and began speaking. Her whole body was shaking as though she'd physically fall apart. She'd never done this before and never wanted to do it again.

"During the hollow incursion into the 68th south Rukon," she sniffled god that sounded so formal, like these weren't lives cut short. She'd still been in the hospital after Aizen's betrayal. God she'd never even met some of them. They'd been recruited and died while she'd been convalescing. A sob broke in her chest and it was a few moments before she had herself under control. The crowd watched with understanding, sometimes teary faces and not a hint of impatience or condescension to be seen.

"Three detachments led the a-a-attack. The higher ranks were already pre…preparing against Aizen and unavailable," she wiped her eyes but it didn't help. Tears streamed down her face and she struggled to make her words understandable. "Kn…knowing they were likely to die they ch-charged in wave after w-wave until they…" she struggled to catch her breath and wonder if anyone could actually make out her words.

"Until they overwhelmed the hollows with sheer numbers," _so many lost that day_. "Of the hundred and fifty shingami who took part for…forty died and many more were wounded," she took a sheet of paper from her pocket and slowly read through every name as her tears stained the paper. She wished she could be half as brave standing there as they had been.

_Sergeant First Class Paul R. Smith distinguished himself by acts of gallantry and intrepidity above and beyond the call of duty in action with an armed enemy near Baghdad International Airport, Baghdad, Iraq on 4 April 2003. On that day, Sergeant First Class Smith was engaged in the construction of a prisoner of war holding area when his Task Force was violently attacked by a company-sized enemy force. Realizing the vulnerability of over 100 fellow soldiers, Sergeant First Class Smith quickly organized a hasty defense consisting of two platoons of soldiers, one Bradley Fighting Vehicle and three armored personnel carriers. As the fight developed, Sergeant First Class Smith braved hostile enemy fire to personally engage the enemy with hand grenades and anti-tank weapons, and organized the evacuation of three wounded soldiers from an armored personnel carrier struck by a rocket propelled grenade and a 60mm mortar round. Fearing the enemy would overrun their defenses, Sergeant First Class Smith moved under withering enemy fire to man a .50 caliber machine gun mounted on a damaged armored personnel carrier. In total disregard for his own life, he maintained his exposed position in order to engage the attacking enemy force. During this action, he was mortally wounded. His courageous actions helped defeat the enemy attack, and resulted in as many as 50 enemy soldiers killed, while allowing the safe withdrawal of numerous wounded soldiers. Sergeant First Class Smith's extraordinary heroism and uncommon valor are in keeping with the highest traditions of the military service and reflect great credit upon himself, the Third Infantry Division "Rock of the Marne," and the United States Army._

* * *

**(To those who have died in POW camps. For the RL version check out LCDR. James Joseph Connall.)**

Byakuya spoke his voice low and solemn, "The rebels somehow obtained possession of Kido-lockers and began taking prisoners with abandon as I'm sure you are all aware. When we liberated the camp we found among the bodies several members of sixth division. The one I wish to tell you about however was Nagoki. According to his fellow prisoners he endured horrendous torture by feigning physical infirmity so severe that he could neither speak nor write. In doing so he gave the rebels nothing that could be used against us. He also passed information between different groups of prisoners allowing them to stay connected."

Byakuya paused for a moment, allowing the facts to sink in for the audience before getting to the softer part, "He was an intelligent, driven and courageous Shinigami, he deserved to die with honor and pride," here he kept the anger from his voice only with great difficulty, "Not caged and beaten like a mistreated animal. I hope to rectify that in small part here, today."

He turned toward an imagined Nagoki, knelt, kowtowed forehead to the stage floor and finished, "Thank you for your courage and endurance. I'm truly sorry we didn't arrive in time."

_Technical Sergeant John A. Chapman distinguished himself by extraordinary heroism as an Air Force Special Tactics Combat Controller, attached to a Navy Sea, Air, and Land (SEAL) Team conducting reconnaissance operations in Takur Ghar, Afghanistan, on March 4, 2002. During insertion, the team's helicopter was ambushed causing a teammate to fall into an entrenched group of enemy combatants below. Sergeant Chapman and the team voluntarily reinserted onto the snow-capped mountain, into the heart of a known enemy stronghold to rescue one of their own. Without regard for his own safety, Sergeant Chapman immediately engaged, moving in the direction of the closest enemy position despite coming under heavy fire from multiple directions. He fearlessly charged an enemy bunker, up a steep incline in thigh-deep snow and into hostile fire, directly engaging the enemy. Upon reaching the bunker, Sergeant Chapman assaulted and cleared the position, killing all enemy occupants. With complete disregard for his own life, Sergeant Chapman deliberately moved from cover only 12 meters from the enemy, and exposed himself once again to attack a second bunker, from which an emplaced machine gun was firing on his team. During this assault from an exposed position directly in the line of intense fire, Sergeant Chapman was struck and injured by enemy fire. Despite severe, mortal wounds, he continued to fight relentlessly, sustaining a violent engagement with multiple enemy personnel before making the ultimate sacrifice. By his heroic actions and extraordinary valor, sacrificing his life for the lives of his teammates, Technical Sergeant Chapman upheld the highest traditions of military service and reflected great credit upon himself and the United States Air Force._

* * *

**(To those who died fighting house-to-house in Iraq.)**

Komamura took a deep breath and steeled himself, mastering his frustration, "Fighting the rebellion in the Rukon 40-50th north involved a large amount of urban, house to house fighting. We did our best to keep civilian casualties down and it made things that much more dangerous."

His voice grew hard, it was a mission that a more kido oriented squad should have been assigned, the seventh was ill-equipped for such actions. "Of the many who fell I can personally affirm that Harushi, seeing a women in civilian clothes lowered his sword. I attempted to block with my Bankai but was too slow. He died with her sword run through his body."

"You may say this was his own ignorance and it was, however he died in an attempt to conduct himself honorably and I for one hold no scorn for that. I cannot say how many others died for similar reasons and yet C46 sees only the civilian deaths," he held back the howl of grief his Wolf side wished to indulge in and stomped off.

_Staff Sergeant Jared C. Monti distinguished himself by acts of gallantry and intrepidity above and beyond the call of duty while serving as a team leader with Headquarters and Headquarters Troop, 3d Squadron, 71st Cavalry Regiment, 3d Brigade Combat Team, 10th Mountain Division, in connection with combat operations against an armed enemy in Nuristan Province, Afghanistan, on June 21, 2006. While Staff Sergeant Monti was leading a mission aimed at gathering intelligence and directing fire against the enemy, his 16-man patrol was attacked by as many as 50 enemy fighters. On the verge of being overrun, Staff Sergeant Monti quickly directed his men to set up a defensive position behind a rock formation. He then called for indirect fire support, accurately targeting the rounds upon the enemy who had closed to within 50 meters of his position. While still directing fire, Staff Sergeant Monti personally engaged the enemy with his rifle and a grenade, successfully disrupting an attempt to flank his patrol. Staff Sergeant Monti then realized that one of his Soldiers was lying wounded in the open ground between the advancing enemy and the patrol's position. With complete disregard for his own safety, Staff Sergeant Monti twice attempted to move from behind the cover of the rocks into the face of relentless enemy fire to rescue his fallen comrade. Determined not to leave his Soldier, Staff Sergeant Monti made a third attempt to cross open terrain through intense enemy fire. On this final attempt, he was mortally wounded, sacrificing his own life in an effort to save his fellow Soldier. Staff Sergeant Monti's selfless acts of heroism inspired his patrol to fight off the larger enemy force. Staff Sergeant Monti's immeasurable courage and uncommon valor are in keeping with the highest traditions of military service and reflect great credit upon himself, Headquarters and Headquarters Troop, 3rd Squadron, 71st Cavalry Regiment, 3rd Brigade Combat Team, 10th Mountain Division, and the United States Army._

* * *

**(To the convoy personal and everyday grunts in general who died in Iraq.)**

Kyoraku walked up to the podium, "My subject was a supply detail running equipment and medical gear to the forces fighting the rebels. Despite the fact that we used as heavy an escort as we could spare, the supply forces were always vulnerable. Yet they never asked to transfer out, despite it not being one of our standard duties."

He paused and took a drink of water, not sake, not today, "The rebels ambushed them in the Labyrinth and slaughtered them to a man. They did their duty because as Soitaichou said, someone had to and they weren't about to dodge out. They may not have received medals or have shown valor above and beyond as many of those honored here have. They were just doing the jobs they volunteered for and that's more than ninety-percent of the people in Seireitei can say."

He walked down from the podium to the back of the crowd, slung an arm over Ukitake's shoulders and only then allowed the tears to well in his eyes.

_For conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty as the leader of a special reconnaissance element with Naval Special Warfare Task Unit Afghanistan on 27 and 28 June 2005. While leading a mission to locate a high-level anti-coalition militia leader, Lieutenant Murphy demonstrated extraordinary heroism in the face of grave danger in the vicinity of Asadabad, Konar Province, Afghanistan. On 28 June 2005, operating in an extremely rugged enemy-controlled area, Lieutenant Murphy's team was discovered by anti-coalition militia sympathizers, who revealed their position to Taliban fighters. As a result, between 30 and 40 enemy fighters besieged his four-member team. Demonstrating exceptional resolve, Lieutenant Murphy valiantly led his men in engaging the large enemy force. The ensuing fierce firefight resulted in numerous enemy casualties, as well as the wounding of all four members of the team. Ignoring his own wounds and demonstrating exceptional composure, Lieutenant Murphy continued to lead and encourage his men. When the primary communicator fell mortally wounded, Lieutenant Murphy repeatedly attempted to call for assistance for his beleaguered teammates. Realizing the impossibility of communicating in the extreme terrain, and in the face of almost certain death, he fought his way into open terrain to gain a better position to transmit a call. This deliberate heroic act deprived him of cover, exposing him to direct enemy fire. Finally achieving contact with his headquarters, Lieutenant Murphy maintained his exposed position while he provided his location and requested immediate support for his team. In his final act of bravery, he continued to engage the enemy until he was mortally wounded, gallantly giving his life for his country and for the cause of freedom. By his selfless leadership, courageous actions, and extraordinary devotion to duty, Lieutenant Murphy reflected great credit upon himself and upheld the highest traditions of the United States Naval Service._

* * *

**(To those who lived, but never left the war. For the RL version of this story please check out Corporal Leslie 'Bull' Allen though he is but the most well known of many. While he was in fact an Australian, he saved American lives.)**

Hisagi opened his mouth and then shook his head, "I know I'm supposed to talk about the dead…Trust me I've lost enough subordinates…enough friends over the last year. The one who stands out though…the one I want to mourn is still alive."

Hisagi paused gathering himself, he had to get through this, "During the hollow incursion we were awaiting orders to advance," his voice caught and he swallowed again. "but the Fifth was under heavy attack and two of their medical attaché had died trying to retrieve the wounded. Without orders Yomo went in to pull out the injured. Though under heavy attack by hollows he kept going back in. Anyone else would have been exhausted but he never slowed and got twelve members of the Fifth out."

He looked into the crowd and saw Momo's teary face nodding sadly, "In the months that followed though he changed…became angry and irritable and…well they just discharged him as 'unfit'. That was it, he was of no more use to Seireitei, had no real marketable skills outside of being a shinigami and…"

A tear fell down his cheek and he brushed it away as he said, "Just because someone lives through the war doesn't mean they survived."

_Robert J. Miller distinguished himself by extraordinary acts of heroism while serving as the Weapons Sergeant in Special Forces Operational Detachment Alpha 3312, Special Operations Task Force-33, Combined Joint Special Operations Task Force-Afghanistan during combat operations against an armed enemy in Konar Province, Afghanistan on January 25, 2008. While conducting a combat reconnaissance patrol through the Gowardesh Valley, Staff Sergeant Miller and his small element of U.S. and Afghan National Army soldiers engaged a force of 15 to 20 insurgents occupying prepared fighting positions. Staff Sergeant Miller initiated the assault by engaging the enemy positions with his vehicle's turret-mounted Mark-19 40 millimeter automatic grenade launcher while simultaneously providing detailed descriptions of the enemy positions to his command, enabling effective, accurate close air support. Following the engagement, Staff Sergeant Miller led a small squad forward to conduct a battle damage assessment. As the group neared the small, steep, narrow valley that the enemy had inhabited, a large, well-coordinated insurgent force initiated a near ambush, assaulting from elevated positions with ample cover. Exposed and with little available cover, the patrol was totally vulnerable to enemy rocket propelled grenades and automatic weapon fire. As point man, Staff Sergeant Miller was at the front of the patrol, cut off from supporting elements, and less than 20 meters from enemy forces. Nonetheless, with total disregard for his own safety, he called for his men to quickly move back to covered positions as he charged the enemy over exposed ground and under overwhelming enemy fire in order to provide protective fire for his team. While maneuvering to engage the enemy, Staff Sergeant Miller was shot in his upper torso. Ignoring the wound, he continued to push the fight, moving to draw fire from over one hundred enemy fighters upon himself. He then again charged forward through an open area in order to allow his teammates to safely reach cover. After killing at least 10 insurgents, wounding dozens more, and repeatedly exposing himself to withering enemy fire while moving from position to position, Staff Sergeant Miller was mortally wounded by enemy fire. His extraordinary valor ultimately saved the lives of seven members of his own team and 15 Afghanistan National Army soldiers. Staff Sergeant Miller's heroism and selflessness above and beyond the call of duty, and at the cost of his own life, are in keeping with the highest traditions of military service and reflect great credit upon himself and the United States Army._

* * *

Toshiro took great pride in his bearing. It was hard being the youngest captain but he had gained the respect of most of his fellows and had always found these memorial things farcial. They were soldiers and soldiers died. It wasn't helpful for morale to dwell on it and he'd never understood how people who'd seen hundreds, even thousands of their subordinates die could still be so affected.

So he wasn't sure if it was an age thing or some effect of the war with Aizen, but when Momo started talking all he could see was her body on his sword, red hot rage at Aizen scorching his body. His breathing grew faster, panicked as he saw the wounded bodies of his friends around him as they'd lain in fake Karakura town.

Then the scene changed and the smell of death filled his nose at the memory of the killing fields of Hueco Mundo when the Eleventh and Tenth had conducted operations there.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up through tears to see Rangiku's worried face as she shook him.

"Hey relax you're safe," she said.

He shook his head, sobbing. The memories and smells that surrounded him wouldn't go away and he was trapped, pinned in that god forsaken ravine with his men dying around him and..

"You're safe…" Rangiku repeated.

He blinked, "Then why is there blood on my hands?" he asked, childishly raising hands that dripped Momo's blood.

"There isn't," Rangiku said. He heard the fear in her voice as she wiped her own hand on the blood and raised it. Her hand was clean.

"You're safe," she repeated when he stared uncomprehending, "Come on let's get you home."

_M/Sgt. Gary I. Gordon, United States Army, distinguished himself by action above and beyond the call of duty on 3 October 1993, while serving as a Sniper Team Leader, United States Army Special Operations Command with Task Force Ranger in Mogadishu, Somalai. M/Sgt. Gordon's sniper team provided precision fires from the lead helicopter during an assault, and at two helicopter crash sites, while subjected to intense automatic weapons and rocket propelled grenade fires. When M/Sgt. Gordon learned that ground forces were not immediately available to secure the crash site, he and another sniper unhesitatingly volunteered to be inserted to protect the four critcally wounded personnel, despite being well aware of the growing number of enemy personnel closing in on the site. After his third request to be inserted, M/Sgt. Gordon received permission to perform his volunteer mission. When debris and enemy ground fires at the site caused him to abort the first attempt, M/Sgt. Gordon was inserted one hundred meters south of the crash site. Equipped with only his sniper rifle and pistol, M/Sgt. Gordon and his fellow sniper, while under intense small arms fire from the enemy, fought their way through a dense maze of shanties and shacks to reach the critically injured crew members. M/Sgt. Gordon immediately pulled the pilot and other crew members from the aircraft, establishing a perimeter which placed him and his fellow sniper in the most vulnerable position. M/Sgt. Gordon used his long range rifle and side arm to kill an undetermined number of attackers until he depleted his ammunition. M/Sgt. Gordon then went back to the wreckage, recovering some of the crew's weapons and ammunition. Despite the fact that he was critically low on ammunition he provided some of it to the dazed pilot and then radioed for help. M/Sgt. Gordon continued to travel the perimeter, protecting the downed crew. After his team member was fatally wounded, and his own rifle ammunition exhausted, M/Sgt. Gordon returned to the wreckage, recovering a rifle with the last five rounds of ammunition and gave it to the pilot with the words "Good Luck." Then, armed only with his pistol, MSgt. Gordon continued to fight until he was fatally wounded. His actions saved the pilot's life. M/Sgt. Gordon's extraordinary heroism and devotion to duty were in keeping with the highest standards of military service and reflect great credit on him, his unit, and the United States Army._

_(Note: The other team member mentioned Sfc. Randall D. Shughart also received the Medal of Honor however the citations are almost identical so I only posted one copy to save room for another entry)_

* * *

**(To the fallen of the Special Forces community. RL version is an amalgamation of PFC. Jack Hanson though he wasn't actually SF and a story told by PO3 Mike Madrid on the 'Scramble the Seawolves' documentary.)**

Kenpachi glanced at the obviously shell-shocked captain and saw his helpless looking lieutenant gesture for him to go up. He nodded and caught Unohana's eye though she was already moving toward the pair.

"Eighth seat Haraku, I remember bitchin' him out. When we returned from the winter war, we were holding the outskirts o' south Rukon against the second wave hollow attack and I yelled at him because the idiot almost got 'is head cero'd off playing doctor to a Rukon woman. Really ther're easier ways to get laid and he sucked at healing anyway. He died a week later in the Hueco Mundo clean up, covering a detachment's retreat. Though Unohana says Rakoshi got more hollows. He got showed up by the fourth twice in a week but the squad insisted that I pick him so… For the record the next dumbfuck who dies in such a humiliating way I'll kill."

The Eleventh roared with laughter at the joke and the ones who'd already started drinking toasted though more than a few were openly crying. Most of the other squads looked disgusted, obviously missing the point. Despite his ferocity Haraku had been a good man, almost too gentle for the squad. He sighed. He just wanted the day to be over so he could mourn in peace.

_Specialist Four Donald P. Sloat distinguished himself by acts of gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty while serving as a Machinegunner with Company D, 2d Battalion, 1st Infantry Regiment, 196th Light Infantry Brigade, Americal Division, during combat operations against an armed enemy in the Republic of Vietnam on January 17, 1970. On that morning, Specialist Four Sloat's squad was conducting a patrol, serving as a blocking element in support of tanks and armored personnel carriers in the area. As the squad moved up a small hill in file formation, the lead soldier tripped a wire attached to a hand grenade booby-trap set up by enemy forces. As the grenade rolled down the hill, Specialist Four Sloat knelt and picked up the grenade. After initially attempting to throw the grenade, Specialist Four Sloat realized that detonation was imminent. He then drew the grenade to his body and shielded his squad members from the blast, saving their lives. Specialist Four Sloat's actions define the ultimate sacrifice of laying down his own life in order to save the lives of his comrades. Specialist Four Donald P. Sloat's extraordinary heroism and selflessness above and beyond the call of duty are in keeping with the highest traditions of military service and reflect great credit upon himself, Company D, 2d Battalion, 1st Infantry Regiment, 196th Light Infantry Brigade, Americal Division and the United States Army_

* * *

**(To those who've died in helicopter crashes in Iraq and Afghanistan.)**

Mayuri grimaced as he looked out at the crowd, "Today I'll recognize not an individual but the many Twelfth division members who died in Garganta collapses as we tried to form a stable method of getting the other squads into Hueco Mundo for clean-up operations."

He didn't in general mind death, the interesting ones he even enjoyed. Death that served no purpose though, especially as the result of his own technological and logistic failure? That hurt.

He tried not to show it as he continued, "They knew the risks of what that were doing. Conducting such a sensitive techno-kido operation is difficult enough when one isn't in hostile territory. There were no other options though so they did the best they could with what we had. In the end we got the job done despite the adverse conditions."

He swallowed, exhaled slowly and for once spoke plainly, "I can sincerely say however that I wish it had been without such a needless loss of life. Not to say that the duty was needless but that equipment malfunction is..."

He paused to swallowed, surprising himself with how brittle his voice sounded as he finished, "They didn't even have a chance to defend themselves."

He quickly retreated from the stage.

_Specialist Four Ardie R. Copas distinguished himself by acts of gallantry and intrepidity above and beyond the call of duty while serving as a Machine gunner in Company C, 1st Battalion (Mechanized), 5th Infantry Regiment, 25th Infantry Division during combat operations against an armed enemy near Ph Romeas Hek, Cambodia on May 12, 1970. That morning, Specialist Four Copas' company was suddenly attacked by a large hostile force firing recoilless rifles, rocket-propelled grenades, and automatic weapons. As Specialist Four Copas began returning fire, his armored car was struck by an enemy recoilless round, knocking him to the ground and injuring four American Soldiers beside the vehicle. Ignoring his own wounds, Specialist Four Copas quickly remounted the burning vehicle and commenced firing his machinegun at the belligerents. Braving the hostile fire directed at him and the possible detonation of the mortar rounds inside the track, Specialist Four Copas maintained a heavy volume of suppressive fire on the foe while the wounded Americans were safely evacuated. Undaunted, Specialist Four Copas continued to place devastating volleys of fire upon the adversary until he was mortally wounded when another enemy round hit his vehicle. Specialist Four Copas' daring action resulted in the safe evacuation of his comrades. Specialist Four Copas' extraordinary heroism and selflessness at the cost of his own life, above and beyond the call of duty, are in keeping with the highest traditions of military service and reflect great credit upon himself, his unit and the United States Army._

* * *

**(To the fallen of EOD squads.)**

Ukitake took a moment to compose himself before taking his place at the podium and speaking as clearly as his raspy voice would allow.

"My squad was tasked with clearing the traps the rebels had laid in the 40th-50th districts. While they were well trained and armored they could not wear kido shields while interacting with the traps and while some could be set off from a distance without harming anyone, many could not. They undertook this inherently dangerous task to protect the fighting squads and five lost their lives in the attempt."

He read off the list in a quavering voice, grateful that for once he was having a good day and didn't cough. If this could ever be called a good day.

Soutaichou had admonished them to _remember,_ but when everything was said and done it was a day for civilians.

Remember? They couldn't forget if they tried and some of them did, desperately. He didn't blame them.

_Specialist Four Leonard L. Alvarado distinguished himself by acts of gallantry and intrepidity above and beyond the call of duty while serving as a Rifleman with Company D, 2d Battalion, 12th Cavalry, 1st Cavalry Division (Airmobile) during combat operations against an armed enemy in Phuoc Long Province, Republic of Vietnam on August 12, 1969. On that day, as Specialist Four Alvarado and a small reaction force moved through dense jungle en route to a beleaguered friendly platoon, Specialist Four Alvarado detected enemy movement and opened fire. Despite his quick reaction, Specialist Four Alvarado and his comrades were soon pinned down by the hostile force that blocked the path to the trapped platoon. Specialist Four Alvarado quickly moved forward through the hostile machinegun fire in order to engage the enemy troops. Suddenly, an enemy grenade exploded nearby, wounding and momentarily stunning him. Retaliating immediately, he killed the grenadier just as another enemy barrage wounded him again. Specialist Four Alvarado crawled forward through the fusillade to pull several comrades back within the hastily-formed perimeter. Realizing his element needed to break away from the hostile force, Specialist Four Alvarado began maneuvering forward alone. Though repeatedly thrown to the ground by exploding satchel charges, he continued advancing and firing, silencing several emplacements, including one enemy machinegun position. From his dangerous forward position, he persistently laid suppressive fire on the hostile forces, and after the enemy troops had broken contact, his comrades discovered that he had succumbed to his wounds. Specialist Four Alvarado's extraordinary heroism and selflessness at the cost of his own life, above and beyond the call of duty, are in keeping with the highest traditions of military service and reflect great credit upon himself, his unit and the United States Army._


End file.
